Thomas/Teen Titans (Teen Steamies)
Cast *Thomas as Robin - (Thomas and Robin are both leaders) *Gordon as Cyborg - (Gordon and Cyborg are both strong and grumpy) *Percy as Beast Boy - (Percy and Beast Boy are both wear green and cheeky) *Emily as Starfire - (Emily and Starfire are both beautiful) *Rosie as Raven - (Rosie and Raven are both named begins with the letter "R" and have five letters in one name) *Trevor as Silkie - (Trevor and Silkie are both cute) *Diesel 10 as Slade - (Diesel 10 and Slade are both evil and helped Thomas and Robin) *Donald and Douglas as Thunder and Lighting - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Thunder and Lighting are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aqualad - (Casey Jr. and Aqualad are both wear blue) *Den as Fixit *Mavis as Jinx - (Mavis was a villain in her debut) *Diesel as Brother Blood - (Diesel and Brother Blodd are both devious) *Smudger as Gizmo *Thumper as Mammoth *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terra - (Tillie and Terra are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Elizabeth as Kitten *Flora as Bumblebee - (Flora and Bumblebee are both wear yellow) *Bill and Ben as Mas and Menos - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Mas and Menos are) *Lady as Kole - (Lady and Kole are both kind and helpful) *Hector as Gnarrk - (Hector and Gnarrk are both gentle) *Madge as Argent *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Trigon - (Cerberus and Trigon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean enemies to the Steamies and the Titans) *Stanley as Speedy - (Stanley and Speedy are both named begins with the letter 'S' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Bulgy as Puppet King *Arry as Cinderblock - (Cinderblock's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Killermoth - (Killermoth's voice suits Bert) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Killer Moth's Minions *D261 as Mumbo - (D261 and Mumbo are both evil) *George as Dr. Light - (George and Dr. Light are both evil and mean) *Kevin as Tramm *Bulstrode as Trident - (Bulstrode and Trident are both villains who travel in sea) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Red X *Frank (from RWS) as Mad Mod *Troublesome Trucks as Robot Commandos/Cyclone/Locrix/H.I.V.E. Soldiers *D199 (from RWS) as Altas *Bear (from RWS) as Spike *Sixteen (from RWS) as Control Freak *The Galleon/Neptune's Face (from TUGS) as The Movie Monster *BoCo as Wildebeest *Max as Fang *Monty as See-More *James as Hot Spot *Patrick as Johnny Rancid *Skarloey as Larry - (Skarloey and Larry are both have the word "ar" in the middle of their names) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as the Mind Control Squid - (Johnny Cuba and the Mind Control Squid are both villains who travel in sea) *The Chinese Dragon as Malchior - (The Chinese Dragon and Malchior are both dragons) *Henry as Galfore - (Henry and Galfore are both father figures to Emily and Starfire) *Fred Pelhay (from RWS) as Glgrdskechhh *Tiger Moth as Mutant Moth - (Tiger Moth and Mutant Moth are both evil but can fly) *Caroline as Chu-hui - (Caroline and Chu-hui are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Derek as Billy Numerous *Spencer as Val-Yor *The Witch Engine (from Cactus190706) as Mother Mae-Eye *The Spiteful Breakvan as Kyd Wykkyd *Old Slow Coach as Arella *Cranky as Mento *Henrietta as Elasti-Girl *Neville as Negative Man *Murdoch as Robot Man *S.C.Ruffey as The Brain *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Monsieur Mallah - (The Big City Engine and Monsieur Mallah are both strong, evil, and mean) *Daisy as Madame Rouge *Bertram as General Immortus *Old Stuck-Up (From RWS) as Trogaar *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Red Star *Millie as Melvin - (Millie and Melvin are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Stepney as Timmy *Luke as Teether *Flying Scotsman as Bobby *Duck as Kid Flash *Yong Bao as Bushido - (Yong Bao and Bushido are both chinese) *Oliver as Jericho *Toby as Herald *Molly as Pantha - (Molly and Pantha are both strong) *Stafford as Killowat Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017